Be Mine?
by XxXMad.HatterXxX
Summary: It was supposed to be a happy Valentines Day for Tegan and Sara..." Tegan Quin/Sara Quin aka Quincest. don't like don't read. Dedicated to Kaitlin, for the hedgehog, and JustMe for his/her nice reviews.


Be Mine?

It was supposed to be a happy Valentine's Day for Tegan and Sara, and not just the sisters, the whole band. Rob and Ted had gotten together to plan some weird party, filled with foreign chocolate and beer.

The only problems were Sara and Tegan.

That's right, they were fighting. Again. At this point, it was really nothing new for the rest of the band. At this point, there was a noticeable routine: Tegan/Sara would make some comment, the other twin would retaliate, it would develop into a full-scale argument, somebody would get violent, and then the two of them would emerge panting and bruised, neither one of them victorious, and wouldn't talk for a few days. However, most of the time, it would only be a few days before the two were acting like the best of chums again.

It had been two weeks.

Everyone was willing to put up with it, calling it the usual sister drama, making excuses for as long as they could. But after a week of no talking, and not just talking, no interaction whatsoever between Tegan and Sara besides one show, it was clear that something had to be done.

"Well Rob, best of luck to you," stated Nunya right after that conclusion had been reached, patting the drummer on the shoulder before standing up and going to scold some random crew member who was apparently loading the trailer wrong.

So Rob sighed, dragged his ass off what was a ridiculously comfortable couch, and went to talk to Sara.

---

"Look Sara," Rob began, about five minutes later against the brick surface that was the outside of their hotel, "I'm sure that if you talk to Tegan, you two can work this ou-"

"No," Sara cut him off, her face buried in her knees. "Tegan doesn't want to speak to me, she made that quite clear."

"Come on Sara, you two have fought before, it can't be that-"

"She said she didn't want to be my twin anymore." And with that, Sara finally looked up at him, and the look on her face nearly broke Rob's heart. She looked so… lost.

"Oh." There was really nothing else for Rob to say, because even though it didn't seem like that big of deal to him, he knew that to Sara and Tegan their sisterhood was something special, and if Tegan had told Sara that she didn't want to be the girl's twin anymore, something serious had to be going on.

Fuck. He was in way over his head.

"Do you remember what you two fought about at all?" the drummer finally asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"I don't even know what happened, Rob," Sara groaned out in frustration. "It was like, we were just bantering back and forth, you know, the usual stuff. Then all of a sudden, Tegan starts screaming at me, and I start screaming back, and she said she didn't want to be my twin." By this time, the singer sounded close to tears.

Rob just sighed again, patted her on the head, and went to find Tegan.

---

"I don't want to talk about it Rob," insisted Tegan mulishly as she shoved random articles of clothing pell-mell into her suitcase.

"Tegan, at this point, I don't give a shit whether you want to talk about or not," replied Rob, attempting to rub away his ever-growing headache with one hand, the other bringing his cigarette back up to is lips in what the sign on the wall clearly stated was a non-smoking room. He was not in the mood to be trifled with. "Look, the rest of us always put up with the crap you two start, but this is crossing the line. This isn't just some sibling tiff; it could seriously fuck up the band if our two singers/songwriters aren't speaking."

"Fine then, I'll leave," snapped Tegan, throwing one sneaker on top of her pile of pathetic packing. "I'll leave, and Sara can write a bunch of poignant songs, and I'm sure she'll be freaking huge. She doesn't need me around," the girl added, almost inaudibly, a catch in her voice.

"Tegan, what…?" Rob didn't even know where to begin. This was definitely not what he had been expecting. He finally decided on asking, "Tegan, what the fuck is going on?"

And finally, Tegan sat on the bed and started to talk.

---

**Sara, meet me by the elevator. –T**

Sara stared down at the words on the screen in shock. Tegan hadn't spoken to her in over two weeks, and now, on mother-freaking Valentines Day, she texted her? They were in the same hotel, for Christ sakes!

Besides, what if Tegan just wanted to tell her how much she hated her again? What if she told Sara she was quitting the band, quitting the two of them? She wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"Trust me kid, go," spoke up Rob, sensing her hesitation. "She really does want to see you."

Sara didn't wait even two seconds after that. She was out the door faster than Rob could say 'Ted wears tightie-whities'.

---

Sara ran all the way from Rob's room to the 3rd floor elevator, which just so happened to be practically on the other side of the building. Not that the hotel was that big or anything, but still.

She slowed down before rounding the corner, getting her tough voice all ready, "Look, Tegan, this had better be impor-"

Sara stopped.

Then blinked.

Then blinked again, adding on a little rub to the eyes, just to make sure what she was seeing wasn't some kind of twisted hallucination.

Tegan was standing in front of the elevator, holding a giant bright pink stuffed hedgehog holding a heart in one arm, and a box of chocolates in the other.

"H-happy V-valentines Day," the older twin managed to stutter out.

Sara opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't manage the words. Finally, she managed to croak out one word,

"Tegan?" Okay, speaking was getting a little easier now. "Tegan, what, you, this, our fight?" Okay, maybe not so much.

They stood there in silence for a few awkward minutes, before Tegan finally blurted out,

"Look, I… I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she told Sara, staring at the floor. "I was a bitch and I know it, and will you maybe be my Valentine?"

Sara smiled at Tegan's nervousness, and asked, "So, does this mean you still want to be twins?"

"No." And with that one word, Sara felt her heart plummet, and Tegan must have seen the look on her face, because she quickly added, "No, I didn't mean it like, I hate you or something, it's just, I… fuck, I don't know how to say this…

"I love you Sara," she stated, looking up to meet her younger sister's gaze with eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I love you way more than I should, and I'm sorry, and I'll leave the band, and you can just hate me while you get rich and famous, and-"

"_Tegan._" Sara cut her off forcefully, marching right up to her sister and pulling her into a hug. "I love you too, you fucking shit-for-brains dumbass. Why the hell do you think I put up with you abusing me all the time?" And with that, she pulled back and pecked Tegan on the lips.

Needless to say, Tegan was a tad speechless. However, to the elder's credit, she managed to squeeze out a rather incoherent sentence, consisting mostly of, "You, I, me, us, sisters?"

Sara shrugged. "Hey, I don't really give a damn. I love you, and that's all that matters. Besides," she added, smirking at Tegan, "I've always thought twincest seemed kinda kinky."

Tegan blushed. "So, um," she began, "Up in my room, there's a room service menu and a bunch of stuff on Pay-per-view. Do you maybe wanna…?"

"Why Tegan Rain Quin," Sara said, looping her arms around her sister's neck. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Tegan laughed nervously, "Uh, yeah?"

"Well then, I'd love to," replied Sara, snatching the hedgehog and chocolate out of Tegan's hands. "Ronaldo agrees."

Tegan raised an eyebrow. "Ronaldo?"

"The hedgehog, silly," said Sara, rolling her eyes. "That's his name."

"Ah, I see," replied Tegan with a smile, pressing the 'Up' arrow next to the elevator and smiling slightly when the doors immediately opened.

She and Sara stepped into the elevator together, the younger sister balancing her gifts on one arm. Tegan reached over and took her twin's free hand, took a deep breath, and asked,

"Sara, will you be mine?" she whispered, gazing into her sister's beautiful eyes.

Sara just smiled.

"Of course, dumbshit."


End file.
